Het Kos Dovahhe (Here Be Dragons)
by Ailith-The-Khajiit-Dovahkiin
Summary: When a Khajiit named Ailith crosses the border into Skyrim, she expects a swift death two days after her capture at Darkwater Crossing. Instead, she ends up on a path few could possibly imagine, combined with the victories and horrors that come with such a life. Discover her legendary adventures through the harsh & endearing Skyrim. No explicit/M-rated themes, only some violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the midst of the chaos of the civil war in Skyrim, I was captured and bound, and condemned to be executed in Helgen on Sundas, the 17th of Last Seed of 4E, 201.

I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I had only gotten over the border from Cyrodiil just hours before. I'd walked straight into an ambush set by the Imperials to capture a band of Stormcloaks near Darkwater Crossing, and I and a horse thief got caught in the process. Now, just two days after my capture, I sit on a wagon, being shipped to Helgen for my execution. What a week, right?

However, in a twist of events, my life does not end with my head in a bloody basket and my body next to a bloodstained wooden block. No, I live a life I never would have dreamed, with all the victories and horrors that come with such a life. I am Ailith, a Khajiit who's done nothing of importance until the days my life was changed as I had my head lined up on the block and the ax at the ready above it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Death Writ

**A/N - As I'd forgotten to put in the prologue:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Skyrim and nor do I claim to.**

* * *

Chapter One

My eyes opened slowly, and I saw naught until my blurry vision cleared. A groan escaped my throat and I swayed to the rock of the wagon. A blond Nord sat in front of me, watching the curves and bends of the road before us, of which was taking us to our deaths. The horse's hooves plodded against the stone and their breath was visible in the frigid air. I shuddered. My home in Elsweyr is much warmer than this foreboding land. All I wore were rags and footwraps. Not much on the back of one who lived in a warm, tropic area to come into a cold, mountainous place, even if they have fur.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." I started at the voice, and calmed down when I realized it was just the blond. He was gazing right at me. I looked down at my binds. I was never much of a talker. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." I flinched at this, and gave the tiniest of nods. One of my most shameful moments, and it was spoken out loud. Yes, I crossed the border illegally, but… I really didn't mean any harm by it. I don't even know how to deal with all those formalities in order to get into another province, anyway. It's not like it was hurting anyone… right? And to make worse what had already been done, I'd gotten captured. My providence.

I glanced over at the man the blond was talking about. He, too, was decked out in ragged clothing. My ear twitched. I came from a land of thieves and pickpockets, but I never took up the trade and I had no interest in it. To see others practicing it made my fur prickle. Thievery was never really worth the risk, and the ragged one near me should be proof of that.

"You stupid Stormcloaks," the thief said. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." He turned to me and said, "You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I shrugged, too tired and accepting of my fate to want to waste my time with anything else.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the blond replied with a sardonic tone.

Apparently the Imperial driving the wagon got fed up with the noise we were making, so he called back sharply, "Shut up back there." I could've cuffed the back of his head for his hardnosed comment if it hadn't been that my hands were bound. We were being sent to die and he didn't even show the slightest form of respect for that fact. The world would be a lot better without arrogant people. Whether they left us by wagon accident or being hacked a thousand times with a war axe, it didn't matter to me, as long as they were gone.

The thief sparked an interest in the man on the same side of the wagon that I was. "And what's wrong with him, huh?"

The blond's voice grew harsh. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

My eyes widened. Ulfric Stormcloak? I'd heard about the rebellion he'd started up that had been named after him, but I didn't realize he was one of the ones captured near Darkwater Crossing.

I snuck a peek over to the renowned rebel leader. Strong. Rich, probably. Likely a great fighter. Slightly dark blond. And gagged with a white cloth. The last most likely from his use of the Thu'um when he'd fought High King Torygg, so when the Imperials caught him, they gagged him out of fear of him using the Thu'um to get away.

The thief arched his eyebrows. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you…" His eyes widened in fear and realization. "Oh no, where are they taking us?"

The blond Nord sighed, and murmured, "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No. This can't be happening. This isn't happening…" We turned a bend in the road and the gates of Helgen stood open before us. I looked away from the gate and hung my head. For a moment, I could just imagine my mother's face as I left, with pride flowing from her. If she saw me now… What would it have turned to? Terror? Hurt? Disappointment? I do not know. All I know now is that my mother will receive the devastating news that her third oldest cub had been sentenced to death because she illegally crossed the border and got caught. Shame filled me then. I'd always tried to obey the law, and I've broken it to a high degree. I guess I could say it'll be the death of me.

The blond and the thief continued to lead a conversation about home while I squandered alone in my thoughts. I didn't even notice when we passed General Tullius and the Thalmor, or when the blond mentioned about his past in Helgen. Nothing, until the wagon stopped. I silently stood up as we were instructed off the wagon and onto the ground. Each of the others on the wagon with me had their names called. The thief, who'd stood before me in line, had made a run for it and got shot in the back with an arrow. The impatient Imperial woman, likely a Captain from the authority she held in her voice, made a threat of the situation in case any others tried to make an escape. Then I was next.

"Wait. You there. Step forward," an Imperial man who stood beside the Captain requested. I hesitantly stepped forward, unsure of his intentions. "Who are you?" was all he asked.

"I'm Ailith, of the province of Elsweyr." I tried to be as confident as I possibly could.

"You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find trouble," he answered. I glared at him. I'm not like the rest of my kind. I'm no thief or pickpocket.

The Imperial then turned to the woman. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

The Captain's patience started wearing thin. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

He nodded. "By your orders, Captain." He turned to me with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr." I flinched and shame washed over me again. Oh, my mother... I'm so sorry...

"Follow the Captain, prisoner." And I listened to him.

General Tullius addressed Ulfric in front of the waiting crowd. I lifted my eyebrow at his words of Ulfric's treachery to the Empire and that they were going to put him down for treason. Nothing new. Same old Empire.

It was starting to get interesting when a distant roar echoed through the valley. Everyone's heads turned toward the sky. Someone questioned about the sound, but Tullius waved it away as nothing of importance. The priestess started up with her speech, and a Stormcloak interrupted her. He got impatient and walked up to the block himself, offering to be executed straightaway. If you asked me, I would've had a hard time deciding if I liked him for his courage in death, or disliked him for his temper and attitude in life.

After a few cutting words from him to the Imperials, the executioner swiftly delivered the blow to his neck. This riled up a few of the Stormcloaks that awaited the same fate, and a few of the Imperials who cried out for the justice served. I only mourned for this loss, for myself, and for my mother. Next to me, the blond I'd been sitting next to in the wagon, who I'd learned to be called Ralof, murmured a few words for the beheaded comrade.

And I was the next in line for the chopping block. Another roar, nearer than the first, captured everyone's attention a bit more fully.

A few were starting to get anxious, not sure whether to continue like nothing happened, or worry. The Imperial Captain wouldn't have it. "I said, next prisoner," she demanded.

"To the block, prisoner, nice and easy," the Imperial man said, trying to be soothing.

My eyes glazed and I walked up to the block and stood before it, ready to die. This is not how I'd wished my life to end. Huh. I'd thought up ways when I had been younger as to how I might die. Drowning in a stream, sliced by a dagger at my throat, hanged in public... I'd even thought about decapitation. My preferred death had been a wagon accident. But... I didn't think it would've ended up to be beheading, and so soon, but I guess there's not much you can do about it when you're on death's doorstep.

I got shoved to my knees by the Imperial Captain, and as I lied my head on the block, the roar echoed much stronger than before. Something black swooped down from behind the mountain that towered above Helgen. The executioner lifted the axe over his head as a huge black shape landed atop the tower behind him. The earth shook as the beast alighted on the tower top, and the executioner stumbled to the ground.

"Dragon!" someone shouted as it surveyed the little town. It stretched open its jaws and a shock wave sent people flying and sliding. The clouds swirled and rocks of fire fell upon the town, lighting buildings on fire. The dragon once again sent another shock wave. I crumpled to the ground, my vision in a blur and my mind scrambled.

Ralof ran up to me and started shouting amongst the chaos. I managed to get to my feet and make a half stumble, half run behind him across the courtyard and into the keep.

Ulfric Stormcloak and a few others were already in there when we arrived.

Ralof and Ulfric had a short debate over the thing being a dragon. Ralof and Ulfric suddenly demanded that we get a move on, and I obeyed their orders as I rushed up the stairs of the keep. Once we got to the second floor, Ralof and I flew back as the dragon smashed through the wall with its head. A gout of flame streamed from the dragon's mouth and it took off in a flurry of shady scales.

Ralof jumped back up and ran to the new opening.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

I stared at the inn with terror. A misjump from here would mean certain death. Then again, hadn't I just been at death's doorstep without resisting? I took a couple steps back and, praying that I would be safe, I jumped.

The land jolted me and I fell on my side. Struggling to get up with my hands still tied, I looked for a way out. A hole in the floor showed itself to me and when I got back on my feet again, I slid down through. The impact wasn't as bad this time, and I raced out into the open.

That Imperial man was trying to coax a boy away from his dead father, and instructed me to follow him. I decided I had no choice but to trust him. We ran between a burning house and a crumbling wall.

"Stay close to the wall!" he yelled back to me. As he did, the dragon landed atop it and let out another gust of fire, killing a few of the soldiers. Once the dragon took off to destroy more of the town, I followed the man through the remains of a smoldered house.

Soldiers panicked and let arrows loose on the dragon to no avail as we ran toward one of the keeps.

Ralof crossed our path and the Imperial man yelled, "Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time," Ralof replied.

"Fine," Hadvar shouted indignantly. "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

Ralof turned to me. "You! Come on, into the keep!" Hadvar ran the other way, saying, "With me, prisoner. Let's go." The dragon swooped down and took off with a soldier, and fear swept over me again. A moment's hesitation and I followed Ralof into the keep. He'd been the only one who'd actually tried to be nice to me, while the others practically spat at me. It wouldn't matter if they'd even done so anyway. They were close enough to be the same thing. In these tough times, it's hard to find anyone who wouldn't do so to a stranger, much less a Khajiit stranger.

And into the keep, I followed Ralof, my story just beginning, even after I'd thought it'd been the end.

* * *

**A/N - Again, please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm not sure how bad/good this chapter is to others, so please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Escape

Chapter 2 -

When I ran in, I found Ralof crouching over a body and murmuring. I walked up behind him and stopped a little ways back, respecting his mourning.

He stood up and turned to me. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and the legends. The harbingers of the End Times." He quieted a moment, then, "We better get moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off."

He withdrew a knife while I walked forward. A few seconds, and the bindings were off. I threw them to the floor and rubbed my wrists. Stupid Imperials bound them too tightly.

"There you go. You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it any more."

I hesitated, then took off Gunjar's armor until all he had left on him was his loincloth. I looked at Ralof. "Could you turn around for a second?"

"Oh, of course. Sorry." He turned and waited while I slipped out of my worn tunic and into the armor and fur boots. For a second, I had suspicions about what the fur boots were made from, but they were warm and made for good protection. That's what matters, right? I had to rip open a small hole in the armor for my tail to fit through; a very annoying thing to have to deal with when you're a Khajiit wearing a non-beast race's armor. It's a good thing this wasn't steel or I'd be in a heap of trouble trying to fit the armor on right with my tail in the way.

I finished quickly and told Ralof he could turn around now.

"All right," he said. "Give that axe a few swings."

I swung it and used a couple power attack maneuvers. The shape of the axe made it sort of awkward to maneuver, but it would have to do for now. Beggars can't be choosers. I would need any help to survive this as I could get.

Ralof was already checking the iron doors. "... find some way out of here." He tried the west door, but to no avail. He sighed. "This one's locked. Let's see about that gate." I watched as he walked to the other one; that one did no good either.

"Dang it. No way to pen this from our side."

I grimaced. I was surely not going back out the way we came to face that dragon.

A shout interrupted our contemplating silence and the sound of jangling armor and heavy footsteps pounded closer.

"It's the Imperials! Take cover!" Ralof whispered urgently.

Now if there was one thing I was good at, it was staying hidden, and I was better than most races. I hid on the other side of the door from Ralof, and waited until I heard the clink and the rolling of chains as the door slid open.

As soon as the clanking of the gate stopped, I didn't hesitate. I rushed from my hiding place and slashed at one of the Imperials. Ralof came in right behind me, taking on the other Imperial soldier. I'd never actually gone to battle before, and I knew I was clumsy with the axe, but instinct kicked in and the adrenaline surged in my veins as I fought to stay alive and in one piece. I took a glancing blow to the cheek and it started to bead with blood, that in turn sliding through my fur as hot and slick as melted butter. I hissed in fury and the next thing I knew, my axe was cutting through his jugular.

He sank to the ground, eyes wide in horror, and hands uselessly trying to stop the racing flow of blood. I cringed and glanced away, my ears flattening and my stomach churning when I heard him hit the ground. There was no honor in killing. There never would be. To take a life is beyond unpleasant. I knew that if I was going to continue to survive, I would be plagued by my nightmares in the days to come from this.

Ralof finished off the woman and searched her for a key to get out. Once he had it in his hands, he leapt up and strode to the door. A couple clicks and it swung open.

"Let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads," he said quickly, glancing around to make sure there weren't any other Imperials following. I darted after him, refusing to glance at the lifeless bodies that we left behind.

The hall took us down a stairway, a small room, another stairway, and a passage. I was running headlong into the passage when a roar sounded above us and the roof gave way just feet in front of me as I skidded to a halt. Dust and pebbles hailed down for a few moments and it went still. I stood there, so close to death for a second time today.

"Are you all right?" Ralof asked when I didn't move.

It took me a couple seconds, but I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

He walked up to the blockage. "Dang, that dragon doesn't give up easy."

A set of voices could be heard through a door just beside us, and Ralof opened it to several Imperials. Great. More fighting. And more killing. The longer this day wore on, it seemed to get worse, by my moral standards.

Once the two Imperials lay still on the floor, Ralof instructed me to find whatever I could that would be of use. I gathered the five healing potions, two Magicka potions, and a stamina potion around the two adjoined rooms, I hurried to where Ralof waited at the next door. I hoped I could make the healing potions and maybe the stamina potion last. The two Magicka potions, I was sure I could get a decent price for. I hated magic with a passion. There's nothing better in my mind than having the smooth texture of a good bow or the fitting handle of a sword in my hands.

The door led to another passageway and deeper underground. We rushed in on a torturer and his assistant fighting against two Stormcloaks. The four of us finished them off quickly enough.

Ralof's brow furrowed as he walked to one of the walls that was lined with jail-like cages. "Wait a second. Looks like there's something in this cage." He tried the handle. It didn't budge. He turned to me while reaching into his pocket.

"It's locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We might need that gold once we get out." He reached for my hand and tipped twelve lockpicks into it.

I may be a Khajiit, but I'm not that great at lock picking. I guess he must have assumed I was, just because of my race. I narrowed my eyes. Race doesn't really determine one's behavior. Either way, we would need that gold, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity go to waste.

I crouched in front of the cage and got to work. I've only picked a lock on rare occasions, and it was mostly because I'd lost the key to my family's house, and there was once when I picked my brother's door to swipe a sweet roll amongst the several he had stashed away... I have a ridiculous sweet tooth; what can I say?

I broke seven of the lockpicks before I finally heard the _clink _of the lock and the iron door opened slightly. I opened it the rest of the way and stashed the gold pieces in my pocket, and took the robes, hood, Magicka potions, and spell book. A good price these would fetch indeed.

I backed out and noticed a small round table next to a stone pillar. On it laid a black book with an odd dragon symbol on the top, a dagger, and a knapsack. I took everything on it and stashed all I carried into the knapsack. Throwing it onto my back, I scurried over to Ralof to continue our escape.

We met up with the other two Stormcloaks in a room full of cages of skeletons and the body of a Stormcloak man. I padded silently to the man's body and, taking only a moment, wished him well in Sovngarde before joining Ralof once again. I wondered if Ralof was starting to tire of me holding him up on our escape. If he was, he didn't show much of it.

Soon, we met with several Imperials arguing about the dragon and orders. The four of us took them on without missing a step. When they were taken care of, I grabbed as many arrows from the corpses as I could. I wouldn't touch their bows, though. I would rather make my own than take from a corpse of an enemy.

A bridge appeared up ahead. Ralof flipped the lever and the bridge clattered into place. A few steps after we came off the bridge, another roar shook the ground. Several boulders from the walls and roof slammed onto the bridge and shattered it.

"No going back that way now," Ralof observed with a sigh. "We'd better push on. The rest of them will have to find another way out."

Natural dirt and rock now lay under our feet as we walked. The bridge had led us to the last of the man-made tower and into a cave. We ran on for a while until we met with a blocked pathway.

"Guess we'd better try this way," Ralof said, turning to face another tunnel leading deeper into the earth. It seemed all we were doing was going deeper.

Well, I can't say I haven't killed an animal before, much less say that I'm ashamed that I did. Several frostbite spiders were alarmed when we blundered into their section of the cave. Feeling threatened, they spit poison and launched themselves toward us. I had no trouble hacking them to death, save for a smidge of pity, though I hardly lingered on that thought. I harvested their venom from them once they were all dead, knowing that at this point, whatever I could use to bring a swift death to my enemies would be welcome.

A bear became our next obstacle. Now I almost wish I had taken a bow from those Imperials. Ralof, however, seemed to read my mind when he gave me two options. "I'd rather not tangle with her, so we could try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch where you step. Or if you're feeling lucky, you can take this bow. Might take her by surprise." He handed me a nice long bow, made of good, sturdy wood and some iron arrows.

I immediately took out one of the frostbite venom poisons and dipped an arrow into it, and notched it. I took a deep breath, aimed at the bear's heart, and loosed it. One shot was all it took. She fell to the ground, the poison making short work of her. Ralof waited as I skinned her pelt and retrieved the arrow.

I finished quickly, having hunted countless times before with my parents. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it out of here when Ralof turned a corner and exclaimed, "That looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it!"

I sighed in relief when I saw sunlight shining through a crack in the rock walls. The sunlight hit my eyes a little too sharply when I emerged from the dark tunnel, and I shielded my eyes in my struggle to see again. It cleared quickly and I saw Ralof crouch behind a rock, looking at the sky. When I saw the dragon, I dropped to the ground, and my heart seemed to stop. The dragon seemed not to take notice and flew off. I didn't move until I was sure it was gone.

Ralof stood up. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time." He started walking on a path that lead down the mountainside. "No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be crawling with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here."

"I couldn't agree more," I muttered, not wishing to tangle with any more of those dang Imperials.

Ralof attempted to strike up a conversation, offering that his sister, Gerdur, could help us once we arrived in Riverwood, a small town just north of Helgen. He mentioned that I could go to Windhelm at some point to join the Stormcloaks and help Ulfric Stormcloak. I just might take him up on that offer.

He pointed out Bleak Falls Barrow to me on the way. He didn't seem to like that place too much. Not much else exciting happened along the way, except when a couple wolves sprang on us, and I collected their pelts.

As we turned a bend in the road, I could make out a few houses of wood and thatched roofs and a lumber mill on the opposite bank of the river that ran between the town. We made it. We finally made it to Riverwood.

* * *

**A/N - I think I'll be posting once every 3-7 days, so keep on a lookout for new chapters! I'll be attempting to make a split from the game canons soon; I think some may be starting to tire of it. I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I'll try my best. Thanks to those who've read it so far! And please: review, review, review! I don't know how terrible or well my story is to you readers if I don't get any comments or constructive criticism for my first fan fic! :D Also, stay tuned. I think I'm going to add an interesting part to the next chapter, having absolutely nothing to do with canons. :D**


End file.
